A common lance drive comprises a rigid lance mount to which the lance connects. The lance mount allows the lance to be removed from the lance drive and for new lances to be mounted on the drive. One common lance mount configuration is a swing-gate design that is used to clamp the lance into the lance mount of the lance drive. This swing-gate includes a bar that is positioned between two other bars. A pivot runs through the three bars and allows the middle bar to swing open like a gate. Once the lance is mounted, the gate is closed. At the top of the lance is a connection to which the reagent and/or gas pipe or hose is connected. The connection will typically be made with flexible hose. Once the lance is connected to the pipe or hose and the lance is secured in the lance mount, the lance can be driven by the lance drive into the molten metal bath for treatment of iron, steel or other metals. The lance includes one or more openings in the bottom portion to allow the reagent and/or gas to be inserted into the molten metal so as to treat the molten metal. Rotary lance drives generally include a swivel connection at the top of the lance drive to allow for rotation of the lance without twisting the supply pipe or hose.
Non-limiting examples of prior art lance systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,320,668; 4,426,068; 4,695,042; 7,563,406; 7,736,415; 9,259,780; JP 1073014A; JP 1252720A; JP 2008315A; JP 3641130B2; JP 7083576A; JP 10195522A; JP 10204520A; JP 62185811A; JP 62386527A; and KR 1092070B1, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.